User talk:Jumpy Naruto
Issues Your articles are currently in an incorrect format. Please follow the format used on Sage Art: Crystal Dwelling. Thanks! --Thepantheon 19:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay.thnx for telling meJumpy Naruto 14:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Done Infobox added--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thnz for the assit.i wux having a real hard time figuring out how to put that stuff in.Jumpy Naruto 16:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Template Jumpy (can i call you jumpy?) if you want i can give you the name of a person who does templates cause Created by Jumpy is not the best way to identifie your work. NarutoUzumaki123 19:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aloha Jumpstarter! If you're in need of a template for your work, please come to the sites chat. There you can meet other users and I can help you with a template. Well, here's the link: NF/BFF Forum Chat Request Ello ppl,can someone review my articles,the complete ons at least.One of the admin or perhaps a expeierenced user on the wikia.i need help cuz its first time ive made a character or jutsu.review nicely plz thnk u an good nite or mornin. P.S. i get jumpy for a nick name sure but jumpstarter? i prefer jumpy P.S.S ALSO CAN SOMEONE MAKE A '" THIS ARTICLE "BLAH BLAH" IS PROPERTY OF JUMPY NARUTO"' FOR ME.I NEEED ONE URGENTLY AN I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE CHAT CUZ I'VE HEARD OF HACKERS AN I DONT WANNA GET HACK.ATLEAST SOMEONE COULD LIKE PUT INSTRUCTIONS TELLIN ME HOW TO MAKE ONE,THNX. Jumpy Naruto 11:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hackers? Dont worry there are no hackers... well not anymore at least :P Kiddin come join us in the chat- http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ NarutoUzumaki123 12:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I will call you Jumpstarter. I call people what I want, so please don't try to control what I call. Just be thankful I'm not calling you Sh*thead. :P "Master of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 14:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Daimyo You can but I don't see why you would want too. -Fah akatsuki no, sorry--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Lol yep but I tend to grin when I say it rather the lol so maybe i shuld use xD lol btw do ye wanna role play? whats up dude you want to role play? /* ok thanks */ ok man i'll letyou make the page to role play and i'll even let you pick the starting area and you go first just send me the link on my talk page ok(i'll be using buddha) ok dude just send me the link to the role playing area i'll be slow also i'm fighting 3 akatsuki members 1 is the leader lol dude i just updated it i'm a little sad i was horiblly murdered by 2 akatsuki members ok i'm a little sad dude i just updated it and thanks for the reply lol i would have won 1 of the matchs but he told me i had no jutsu so i couldent fight so he won thats the only thing whats wrong i nedd to lear how to put jutsu on my page.tear Done,your turn TITLE SPEAKS Jumpy Naruto 18:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ready its your turn nice try i'm as good as an akatsuki and your trying to use a paper bomb? dude tell ya what you send me the template so i can put in jutsu becasue i cant find the tempate ok dude.plz dont end the match just hold off on it.. Edit Jumpstarter, you are not allowed to edit others pages, no matter what. If he wants the template, he can just ask for it. If he truly needs it, go to User blog:Jet'ika/Article startup. That is all. Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 19:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC)